A Brother's Fears
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Many years have passed since Twilight, with her friends and all of the world united with them against Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek, have defeated them and began a new era of peace and harmony, but even still during that time her brother Shining Armor had this fear that it would be the last he would see of his little sister...(Originally posted on fimfiction,rated T for safety! )


**Hey everycreature!**

**Moving ahead with reposting with the second one, which this one was a rather more recent one on fimfiction.**

**So this has been an idea that has been floating around in my mind for some time, but I never got to actually writing it, but here it is!**

**So I actually thought of this idea while I was watching The Ending of the End, of a detail I actually didn't notice the first two or three times I watched it, but when I finally noticed it, I was interested... And that was how Shining Armor's expression changes while Twilight explains how Flurry is Equestria's last hope and if she and her friends don't make it.**

**Typically my attention is turned to the person, or well in this case, pony who's talking, so when I saw how quickly Shining Armor's expression changes, I thought... "Is he thinking that in order to save Equestria, Twilight would have to sacrifice herself, that she wouldn't survive the fight and that he would never see her again?"**

**But lets not go on anymore and lets enjoy this story shall we!?**

* * *

"Where is he?" Twilight Sparkle, the ruler of all Equestria asked her sister in law, Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire as she was sitting down next to her daughter, Princess Flurry Heart, Cadance comforting her young daughter, who was in tears.

"He's right down the hall, to the left Twilight." Cadance answered simply as she kept a hoof on her daughter's back.

"Auntie Twilight, is daddy going to be okay?" Flurry asked through her watery tears.

"Of course Flurry, your father is one of the strongest ponies I know, he'll pull through no matter what." Twilight telling Flurry as she came closer with a reassuring smile before going to see her brother in his hospital room. "I hope..."

Twilight said quietly to herself as she made her way to the room.

Arriving there, she looked inside, to see a white unicorn stallion laying on the bed, hooked up to a couple of machines and had bandages all over, looking very weak and injured to say the most as he turned his head slowly to see his visitor, wearing a smile as he saw Twilight.

"Hello Twilight, so good to see you..." The unicorn greeted his visitor.

"Shining Armor... What happened..." Twilight couldn't help but start to feel the tears come down.

"It's no problem, just a little accident." Shining Armor causally said, like his injures were nothing...

Growing up over the years, Shining Armor has been aging a lot, unlike his sister, as well as his wife and daughter, who were all alicorns, Shining Armor, was just a regular unicorn, didn't have the strength and endurance that his other family members had and it showed... Shining Armor's mane color changing as strands turned from his light and dark blue color to grey and white, he formed wrinkles on his face, and he didn't have the muscles like he used to. However still he refused to let his age slow him down one bit and he still wore his guard armor and do everything he always did now as the prince of the Crystal Empire, even if he grew more tired and weak from them.

And well the final straw came when there was a jousting tournament and Shining Armor, against the pleading of his wife and daughter, joined in, and with full armor and lance strapped onto him, he went ahead, facing his opponent opposite him. As the match started, Shining Armor and his opponent charged straight at each other, Shining Armor managing to keep up his gallop, that is until the last moment...

Suddenly Shining Armor had this moment of sudden weakness and it cost him dearly as his opponent didn't stop and rammed the dud lance point straight into the chest piece of Shining Armor's armor, impacting it as Shining Armor was thrown to the side and didn't get up... At first everypony thought he was okay, but as he didn't move, it was clear he wasn't as Cadance and Flurry ran to his side, everypony following as they all became worried at their prince's state. Rushing Shining Armor to the hospital in the empire, it was clear soon enough that Shining Armor suffered a very serious injury and his life was hanging in the balance...

As Cadance and her daughter stayed in the hospital, to stay close to Shining Armor, Cadance had a message sent to Canterlot... To the present ruler of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle, also the brother of Shining Armor, to come at once and Twilight didn't waste a second. As soon as she got the message, she dropped everything and rushed over as fast as possible to the kingdom up north and now here she was...

"Just a little accident!?" Twilight almost shouting, but lowered her voice. "Brother, you entered a jousting tournament, one of the most dangerous sports and got hit full on by a lance..." Twilight pointing out.

"Well when you say it like that..." Shining Armor sighed weakly.

"Brother, you have to accept that you aren't the younger pony you once were, you're getting older, you're slower and not as strong as before, you need to relax more, leave the more rigorous activities to the younger generation." Twilight advised. "But hopefully you're going to be okay and you learn from this lesson, I

can't lose you just yet brother..."

"That's funny, because there was a time I thought I would lose you Twily..." Shining Armor admitting.

"What do you mean Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, if I don't pull through this..." Shining Armor saying, but Twilight interrupted...

"What are you talking about... Don't say that..." Twilight not accepting that possibility, but Shining Armor ignored that and continued.

"If... I don't get through this..." Shining Armor saying as Twilight stayed quiet now.

"You need to know something... Back when you and your friends faced off against Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek, I thought you wouldn't survive, that you would sacrifice yourself for Equestria and I would never get to see you again..." Shining Armor started as he told his sister the story that happened many moons ago...

**Many moons ago, in the Crystal Palace...**

As Twilight's friends all came to the Crystal Empire, having guessed that Twilight was here, who managed to escape Canterlot, having to leave behind her friends, the princesses, and Discord to an uncertain fate, and seeking safety in the Crystal Empire to figure out how to defeat Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek, Cadance and Shining Armor, after telling Twilight's friends where she was, decided to go offer their support to Twilight.

"I hope we all can reassure Twilight that she can win this." Cadance said.

"Me too, she always does manage to pull through things like this." Shining Armor replied as they approached the room Twilight was in and as they came closer, they could hear Twilight speak...

"Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers." Twilight spoke, most likely to her friends as they then heard Spike.

"Although that part is pretty cool." Spike added.

"We still need a plan." Twilight said as Cadance decided now was the time to pop in to offer their help, opening the door as she, holding onto Flurry and with Shining Armor by her side, volunteered to come and aid Twilight.

"No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope..." Twilight saying as she looked at her little niece before turning back to her friends.

And what Twilight just said... Struck Shining Armor very hard...

Over the years Twilight has faced many challenges and always came out victorious and fine at the end, but what his sister just said... It was like she was basically saying that she may not come back from this fight. That this may very well be the last he may see of her, Twilight having to sacrifice herself, even if she wins or not, in order to win and bring peace and harmony to the world.

As Twilight and all her friends gathered outside on the balcony, Twilight ready to teleport them all outside of Canterlot, to face the three villains for what may be their last battle, Shining Armor, with Cadance and Flurry were there to say goodbye. As Cadance and Twilight hugged each other, Shining Armor thought about what to say, but he didn't know what to say or how to, he of course didn't want to sound like it was going to be the last time they saw each other, but if he didn't say it and this was the last time he would see his sister...

"Shining Armor?" Twilight's voice snapped the stallion out of his thoughts as he paid attention to his sister, his sister who has so far faced everything and won, but this time... "I guess this is goodbye for now." And well Shining Armor, not figuring out what to say at the moment, just hugged Twilight.

"Just make sure you come back." Shining Armor said, unable to admit what he really was feeling.

"I will brother, I always do." Twilight replied with a tone of confidence, but some sadness as she knew she may not. "I'll see you as soon as possible after."

And with that, Twilight teleported her and all her friends to outside of Canterlot, gone in a flash of purple magic...

As the hours went by, with Cadance, Flurry, and Shining Armor, waiting in the throne room, with guards around, for the news of what happened, Shining Armor paced back and forth in front of the throne.

"We should have heard something by now, it has been too long..." Shining Armor said. "We should have gone with her."

"Shining Armor, I know you're worried, but being so isn't going to help you." Cadance advised, staying positive. "She'll get through this and win."

"And what if she doesn't?" Shining Armor replied. "I didn't even get to say much to her before she left... What if she..." Shining Armor began, but Cadance knew what he was going to say.

"She'll come back, we have to believe that." Cadance saying as a guard came rushing in to the throne room, panting as he first spent a few moments catching his breath back before speaking.

"News from Canterlot, your majesties." The guard announced.

"What happened?" Shining Armor asked. "Is Princess Twilight okay? Have Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek been defeated?" Shining Armor spoke fast as Cadance put a hoof to her husband's muzzle to let the guard speak.

"Yes, your majesties, the villains have been defeated and the princess is alright, the message came from her personally." The guard reported.

Hearing this news lifted a heavy heart from the unicorn stallion, getting to know his sister was alright and he would get to see her again...

"Great job Twily... You did it..." Shining Armor spoke softly as he had to close his eyes as a few tears escaped from him.

**Back to the Present...**

"For that short time, I really thought you wouldn't come back, I would never get to see my sister again, I was afraid to admit it back than, not only because I didn't want you to feel that way before the fight, but I just didn't have the strength to say so, I felt really weak, more so than even now and I don't know how I could have moved on without you Twily..." Shining Armor said as now Twilight had tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you brother, I love you, you have always been my big brother, best friend forever." Twilight said through teary eyes. "But if I got through that final battle, than you can get through this, promise me you'll push through and stay strong."

"I'll try sis..." Shining Armor smiling the best he could. "I feel tired right now, I could use some rest."

"Sure thing, my BBBFF, goodnight, I'll stay here until you're back on your hooves." Twilight giving her brother a loving kiss on his cheek before using her magic to pull up the blankets on his bed.

As Twilight went to the room's door, she turned off the lights and took one last good look at her brother, hoping he'll get through this and be alright before leaving to rejoin Cadance and Flurry.

* * *

**And that's it for this repost! I hope you enjoyed and...**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
